We are Family
by PerfectlyImperfect700
Summary: A group of one-shots about Hiccstrid,The dragon riders,Hiccup and Toothless also some Son&Father bonding Also review if you want one of your oneshots in there. Lastly I am looking for a beta reader I just don't know how to get one review and help if you can.


Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Hiccup!

"Snotlout pay attention we need to figure out what to do for his b-day!" Astrid cried in frustration

"We could just have a dinner in the great hall," Julia added

"But he will probably fall asleep if so," Ruffnut giggled

"What is so funny?" Astrid growled

" Guys remember when Hiccup was walking towards Toothless and slipped on ice?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with-" Astrid cut Fishlegs off

"Idea! We can pretend like its a normal day and then remind him of our hilarious and important memories then we can have a dragon race with explosions and decorations!" Julia giggled

"Don't you think your going a little overboard he's technically 3 years old," Astrid rolled her eyes

"Whatever, Snotlout&Twins you are in charge of explosions, Julia are responsible for food and gifts, I will keep him distracted you too Fishlegs," Everyone nodded and went off to there jobs

Hiccup's POV

I went up to Toothless and got ready for a heavy day

"Toothless I'm surprised you usually wake me up first," Toothless mumbles

"Uh Toothless you um okay?" Toothless tried to lift his head but couldn't

Hiccup felt his head

"A dragon fever! I am really confused right now aren't you guys supposed to be hot?!" I grabbed the book of dragons and check the pages

"Dragons maximum heat is 2,120 F okay then let's get Gothi," I ran out until Dad stopped me

"What's the rush sonny? It's your birthday?!" Hiccup groaned

"Toothless has a dragon fever I have to go," Hiccup ran under Stoicks arms and left the house

He got Gothi and Gothi said his degree is 2,220F meaning he needed to be cold and rested

He groaned again

He put an ice blockon Toothless's head

When he heard a knock on the door

"Hey Hiccup!" She said with a hug that can break bones

"What happened to Toothless?" She gasped

"Well,Happy birthday to me, he has a dragon fever," Astrid frowned

"How could a dragon get a fever?" Astrid responded

"Apparently the max heat for a dragon before he/she gets sick is 2,120 F while Toothless is 2,220 F," Astrid frowned and pet Toothless

"Gothi should be coming soon..."

"Hiccup we should go, Gothi gots this it's her living," She grabbed Hiccup hand and said goodbye to Toothless and Gothi before going to the Berk Training

Academy

Astrid Pov

"Astrid I need to get back- Where is the rest of the gang?"

Think Astrid

"Everyone is with their parents from a-a-a incident with the farmers they won't be back in a while,"

Phew

"Okay then I guess it's just us three," Fishlegs nodded

"Are you okay Fishlegs? You aren't talking at all," Fishlegs squeaked

"He just got yelled at give him a break," Hiccup sighed and turned around

While I gave him a warning glare

"Hiccup we should mount," Fishlegs said quickly while Astrid hand met her forehead

"Toothless is sick he has a dragon fever," Fishlegs oh'd

"You can fly with me Hiccup," Hiccup shrugged both mounted on Stormfly

"Lets go girl," And they started flying

Julia's Pov

"Hey Johann!" She waved as she went to the ship

" nice to here your greetings what do you need?"

"I need decorations,"

"For what if I can ask?"

"It's Hiccup's birthday and Astrid want it to be huge,"

"If I can I must attend to this party but isn't Master Hiccup 3 years old?"

"Exactly what I was saying?"

Snotlout's Pov

I started daydreaming about Julia

Her orange hair flowing through the wind and her sparkly brown eyes staring at my soul her pale snow skin and sword glistening in the light about to kiss me when….

"Snotlout! We need Hookfangs gel but he is being a pain in the tush!"

"Welcome to my world," Before pushing Hookfang's horns to the ground and they took the gel

"What were you thinking about anyways?" Tuffnut added sticking his tongue at Hookfang

"None of your business," I snapped

"Probably dreaming about Astrid," Ruffnut added laughing

"Shut up you mutton heads!" They walked away giggling

Hiccup Pov

We landed and Astrid gave a sympathetic grin

"Hiccup, We should check on Toothless," I started walking to my house before Julia landed in front of me

"Astrid it's time," She smiled

"Hiccup,go I will meet up with you later," I shrugged and started walking to my house Astrid's Pov

He walked away and looked at it

Amazing

"It's perfect! Thanks guys lets get Hiccup!" I ran to see Hiccup walking this way

"Guys good news! Toothless is feeling better he is now 2,150F ,"

"Um,Guys?"

"Surprise!"

"Happy Birthday Hiccup!" He looked surprised

"Thanks guys! Hey!" Toothless nudged him

"Toothless!"

"Okay, Hiccup remembered when I found Toothless and I was going to tell the Vikings of Berk but you caught me and we had that flight together?" Astrid said and Hiccup felt a ping of gratitude

"Remember when I saved you from falling to your death?" Tuff said and Astrid glared at him

"You mean when *I* saved you from falling to your death?" Ruff laughed

"Remember when you helped me train scauldy?" Hiccup nodded

"Remember when we saved each other's buts from the outcasts?" Hiccup laughed

"Remember when you accepted me even if I am a berserker?" Julia added biting her hair

"Hiccup we are all glad we met you and you are our leader,"

"Group Hug!" Julia shouted

"What the heck?" Stoick added

"Thank you guys but I can't-" They all fell on Hiccup

"Breath,"

Everyone else giggled


End file.
